sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are humans that have had their genes spliced with animal DNA. They exhibit the abilities (and occasionally the looks and demeanor) of the creatures with which they have been spliced. This is often done at birth to instill the perfect combination of traits for a soldier, spy, or other operative. With advances in technology, however, gene therapy can provide hybridization for a variety of reasons: fashion choice, an edge in professional sports, or to increase a mercenary’s contract rate. Hybrids are divided into five separate categories, with the actual animal type being more of an aesthetic choice. Creation of new categories of hybrids is possible, but be sure to consult with your GM to ensure that it is balanced and fits the game. You may simply need to make minor modifications to an existing hybrid type. Physical Appearance The physical appearance of hybrids is highly variable, as responses to this sort of gene therapy can be unpredictable. Some are no different looking than humans, with perhaps a few physical features reminiscent of the animal whose DNA they share. Others are much more bestial. They sport fur or scales, and seem further removed from their human origins. This is especially true for those that sport claws and fangs, tough hybrids that have much more bulk and height than the average human, or the aquatic hybrids whose amphibious nature is apparent in their water-dependent skin. In the middle of the two extremes are those that sport certain animal-like features — unusual hair coloring, oddly colored or shaped eyes, or thicker and more extensive body hair — but are primarily human in appearance. Hybrids in Society Hybrid roles in society are as varied as the reasons they underwent such a radical genetic process in the first place. How they are treated often depends on what the result is like and with whom they associate. A well-groomed and exotically attractive hybrid can find acceptance in high society, while a powerful and useful soldier hybrid has a place in a crack unit without much more than the occasional joke. However, in addition to physical changes, there are also hybrids who find their personalities altered by the animal genes spliced into them. Psychological changes occur where the hybrid acts according to animal instinct and impulse. Some hybrids embrace this change. Others are ashamed of it and attempt to exert their human side as much as possible, or associate with other hybrids who are more accepting of such behavior than humanity at large. Racial Traits Animal Instincts Hybrids always treat Perception and Survival as class skills. Low Light Vision Hybrids can see in dim light as if it were normal light (see Starfinder Core Rulebook). Misanthropy Hybrids tend to have difficulty interacting with those who cling to their humanity. Anytime a hybrid interacts with a human or human 2.0, they take a −2 to all Charisma based skills. Natural Weapons Hybrids have two natural weapons. These weapons can be any combination of bite (1d6 P), claw (1d6 S), headbutt (1d6 B), stomp (1d6 B), or slam (1d6 S). Variable Genesplice Hybrids gain traits based on what type of animal DNA they have been genespliced with. They begin play with one of the following genesplices: * Aquatic Hybrid ** Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom. ** Amphibian: Aquatic hybrids can breathe water as easily as air. ** Swimmer: Aquatic hybrids have a 30 foot swim speed. ** Deep Sight: Aquatic hybrids have darkvision 60 feet. * Fierce Hybrid ** Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence. ** Ferocious: Their natural weapons deal damage as if they were Improved Unarmed Strikes. ** Hunter: They have Skill Focus: Athletics or Stealth as a bonus feat. * Quick Hybrid ** Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence. ** Quick: Quick hybrids have a base movement speed of 40 feet. ** Reactive: Quick hybrids have a +1 Racial bonus to Initiative. * Stealthy Hybrid ** Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution. ** Lookout: They have Skill Focus: +2 Perception or Stealth. ** Scurry: They reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5. * Tough Hybrid ** Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Dexterity. ** Armor Adept: They have +1 Armor to AC that stacks with any armor worn. ** Durable: They have damage reduction 1 that stacks with any damage reduction gained. Category:Races